


Of Age

by alltheglowingeyes



Series: PJO/HoO/ToA One Shots [26]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500, just an old draft i wanted to finish and post, rly short lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheglowingeyes/pseuds/alltheglowingeyes
Summary: Will is in a "questioning-reality-and-life" mood, but it's ok because Nico is right there with him.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: PJO/HoO/ToA One Shots [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861492
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	Of Age

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh the summary was a little lame, but I wasn't too sure how to summarize it properly.
> 
> This is just a short one-shot that I had started a while back and decided to finish up so it doesn't just... collect dust in my Google Drive. It's also under 500 words so wowza.
> 
> But yee, I'm working on a few other things right now, but I really wanted to write up and post something so...
> 
> Also, the title is from the song Of Age by The Frights. Good song, highly recommend.
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> \- alltheglowingeyes

Nico made his way out of the bathroom in the Hades Cabin, cracking his fingers and stretching slightly as he walked into the main area of the cabin. However, he was greeted by a strange sight: his boyfriend hanging upside down on his bed, staring off into space.

Frowning, Nico made his way to Will’s side, sitting next to his upside down boyfriend. “Whatcha doing there?”

Will huffed, squinting at nothing in particular. “Thinking.”

Nico raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. “That doesn’t look like a comfortable position to think in. You want to, I don’t know, actually sit up straight so you don’t get light-headed?”

Will shook his head, which looked pretty weird upside down. “Nah. This is comfortable. Stretches my back,” he mumbled, letting his arms dangle down with his head.

Nico sighed, leaning onto his elbows as he stared at Will. “Alright. Penny for your thoughts?”

Will sighed, attempting to shrug while upside down. “Well, I started thinking about how Kayla turns thirteen next month, right?” 

As Nico nodded, Will continued. “Well then, I realized she’s getting closer and closer to becoming an actual adult.  _ Then _ , I started thinking about how we’re all slowly aging and what’s really the point of our existence. I mean, I guess we’re lucky that we know what comes after death; it's somewhat reassuring. But we’re all just working so hard to be heroic and die in some extravagant manner that helps us get to Elysium. What then?”

Before Nico could answer, Will continued talking. “Also, we’ve got like four years until kids our age go to college. I have  _ no fucking idea _ how that’s going to work for me. I mean, I’ve been at Camp since I was eight and my education is limited to what the Athena kids and Chiron taught me. Will I even get into anywhere? And all of our friends will split up, probably. Imagine not seeing Kayla, Austin, Lou or Cecil or just  _ anybody _ from Camp ever again. Well, it wouldn’t be permanent, but it means we don’t get to see them everyday.” Will pouted, “Is this an existential crisis?”

Nico blinked, a little taken aback as he processed all that Will said. “I-I thought you were just going to tell me some animal facts,” he mumbled.

Will laughed, lifting his head up slightly so he could properly look at his boyfriend. “Sorry, that was weird.”

Nico shrugged, pulling Will up and having the son of Apollo lay his head in his lap. “It wasn’t weird. Sure, I’m probably also going to start questioning my existence, but I like to hear you think out loud.”

Will grinned slightly, “Aw, you cheesy bastard.”

Nico groaned, grabbing a pillow and ( _ rather gently _ ) smacking Will’s face as he squinted at the blonde. “Stop making me regret comforting you.”

Will just laughed and Nico found himself smiling too. After a few minutes of scattered laughing, the two settled back into a comfortable silence, losing themselves into their own thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty short, as I said. Could've added more but oh well.
> 
> You can follow me on my tumblr @alltheglowingeyess for updates on multichapter fics/a compiled list of my one-shots/random Riordanverse shit, or to just say hi. :)


End file.
